Along with the increased use of the Internet of things (IoT) in homes, companies, and public services, interest in methods of embodying IoT is growing.
More particularly, interest in methods of managing access to functions provided by various devices connected to a network is growing.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of managing access to functions provided by various devices connected to a network through a cloud server in an IoT environment.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.